What happens now?
by Smart.Is.The.New.Sexy
Summary: Kaiba and Jou fights more often at school. What happens if Jou decides to come after the CEO after they get caught fighting for the third time that day? ONE-SHOOT


_Hello... Ok, this is my first fanfic ever (!) so it probably not the best..._

_I'm not from an english speaking country so it isn't my native language. And I'm doing the best of what I can._

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any characters. so don't sue me, it wouldn't be nice!

Title: **What happens now?**

Pairing: **Seto Kaiba x Katsuya Jonouchi**

Rating: **M (contains sex)**

Summary: **Kaiba and Jou fights more often at school. What happens if Jou decides to come after the CEO after they get caught fighting for the third time that day (ONE-SHOOT)**

_Sooo.... here it goes:  
_

The brunette grinded his hips against the boy underneath him, no one would notice. Not even the boy would notice .They were for the third time that day on the floor, fighting.

It had become a quite common phenomenon those last weeks when the school was almost over, for both of them. Everyone else had grown tired of the fighting teens and no one never really cared anymore. It was a daily basis.

Kaiba tied the blonde's wrists down but only earned a knee in his gut. The air flew out of him in one second and Katsuya took the moment to be on top. Kaiba smirked when he felt the others hardness on his tight and shove the smaller one back right into a white wall. He couldn't let the puppy know that he was just as hard.

At the same time both was on their feet and attacked each other. They tumbled down on the floor again and panted for dear life. Next they rolled all over the ground and tried to hit the other with no success.

Then a teacher was walking through the hallway and caught the boy by their collars.

"What is this suppose to mean? Mr. Kaiba? Mr. Jonouchi?"

Both stood up quiet and sent glares at each other. Kaiba snorted and shoved the teacher's hand of him. He didn't like to be touched by anyone except the hot tempered teen in front of him.

"This isn't supposed to mean anything. I don't have time for this." said the cold CEO.

"Don't have time for this, huh? But you have time to fight?!" the dog exclaimed and made a move to hit the brunette again but got stopped by the geek-squad.

"Take it easy Jou, he's not worth it. You've already fought three times today." Said the brown shark-haired teen called Honda.

"Let go of me Honda!"

With his trademark smirk, Kaiba turned around and walked outside when he heard exactly what he wanted to hear. The mutt was chasing him to the limo. The chauffeur opened the door but the CEO stopped when a special blonde got in his way.

"Get out of my way, mutt."

Katsuya snarled at him. "I'm not a dog, Kaiba!"

The said person smirked. "Really?"

The blond grinded his teeth and made a move to attack the CEO but Kaiba was faster and they both was suddenly in the car on the floor, for the fourth time, fighting. The car was also starting to move.

"If you're not a dog, then why do you pant like one?"

"I do not pant like a dog!" the smaller teen snapped.

"No? You whimper like a little puppy."

Before the "puppy" could say something he was straddled, pinned down between an attractive male and a car-floor.

"And a puppy needs a master who can control his puppy."

Katsuya stopped resisting, totally in shock.

"Wh-what?" he whispered.

"I meaning that you're the puppy, and I'm the master and the master need to control his puppy."

The puppy's face went red and he turned his head away. It couldn't be happening…

"Embarrassed now, are we?" said the CEO with a smirk.

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

"I'm talking about that your face is red and that you're really hard."

Katsuya's face went redder. Didn't the puppy know that both of them were?

"I-I… I…"

"Puppy, did you think that I wouldn't notice?"

"Kaiba, I…" Katsuya's voice got interrupted by a pair of lips pressed down on his own.

"You don't need any explanations, puppy. I know. I know."

The blond was in pure shock and couldn't move for several seconds. The brunette actually went worried for a second, but when he got thrown down again and caught by the blonde's lips those thoughts flied out the window.

They lay on the floor until the car came till a stop. Both teens pushed away and ended up on the seats, facing each other with a distance as if they're talking instead of making out.

The door opened and the chauffeur held it open for both teens to climb out. Both nearly ran to the front door and Kaiba threw it open, Katsuya threw it shut. Their interrupted make out session went on from the hallway to the bedroom, where the blonde landed on a king-sized bed after being pushed.

The brunette climbed on top and buttoned up the school-uniform. Kaiba started to give butterfly kisses on Jonouchi's throat and earned a cute moan he would love to hear again. His hands traveled from the others hands that was pinned above their heads and down the others waist only to sneak under Katsuya's shirt.

The puppy let one hand up under Kaiba's shirt and the other tug on the pants. How long had he really wanted this? Ah, too long. He gave away another moan as slender fingers played with his nipples.

Kaiba rose a bit for Jonouchi to take of both of their shirts and jackets. But then he claimed the blonde's lips again. The puppy made another lovely sound, a whimper. Asking for access Kaiba traced the others lower lip with his tongue.

Katsuya parted and then got his whole mouth explored. The blonde haired teen did the same to the brunette and they fought of dominance until Katsuya gave up and got molested.

Cursing the need of oxygen they broke apart and the longer male started to kiss down to one of the pink nipples. When one of them got caught he started to suck on it, giving its twin some attention by pinning and touching it. Then he switched and started to suck on the pinned one, and pinned on the other.

The blonde moaned higher and arched his back. Kaiba released the pink nub and licked a trail down to the navel, were he dipped the tongue and proceed to the line of the pants.

With slight difficulty he opened the belt and zipped down the zipper painfully slowly for the other's part.

"Ngh… Kaiba, don't tease _that_ much…!"

The brunette smirked and shoved of the pants and boxers in one swift move. The socks went with them. Katsuya gasped at the cold air, but almost directly felt the warmness of Kaiba's mouth.

Mentally Kaiba just went for what he was feeling. Sucking the sexy blonde of was one of the many things he had done to him in wet dreams.

Scraping the teeth against the tender flesh made the slightly younger male to trust his hips, making Kaiba to choke. Pinning the hips down he continued to blow job the younger until he came with a scream of the others name.

White cum dripping slightly down the brunettes chin Katsuya got kissed. Tasting his own release he shoved his tongue inside Seto's mouth.

"I want you… now." Kaiba said huskily and stroke the other's member.

Katsuya panted. "I want you inside me…"

Fast did Kaiba loosen his belt and stood up beside the bed. He let the blue pants fell on the floor and then shoved down the boxers. Last he took of the socks and lay down on the blonde, giving him a reassuring kiss.

The nightstand beside the bed contained several sorts of lube and he took one without scent. It wasn't needed, the males scents mixed up were better than anything else.

He pressed his fingers to the blonde's lips and let him suck on them. Damn, the puppy's sucking technique was priceless. Kaiba groaned and felt his member twitch.

When he thought was enough, he pulled out the fingers and placed one of them on the blonde's entrance. He slid in easily and immediately decided that two fingers would start stretching the tight hole.

Katsuya tried to relax and not think of the dulling pain, after a while it worked and the pain was replaced with pleasure. Moaning Katsuya trusted back on those coated fingers and Kaiba placed a third which made the blonde to stop and scream in pain.

"Shh… Puppy, relax and breathe." the CEO said and pecked Katsuya's lips.

"I try." The other snapped back.

"I know…"

Katsuya took a deep breath and calmed down. Seto moved his fingers slightly to find the prostate. When the younger cried out in pure pleasure he did a scissoring motion to stretch further.

Soon the CEO couldn't stand to watch the puppy panting and moaning loud, he withdrew his fingers and saw the blonde whimper at the lost of those wonderful fingers.

Seto placed himself in position and trust into the hilt. Katsuya screamed.

"Kaiba! Fuck you!"

The said person smirked and then leaned down to whisper. "No, I'm going to fuck you…"

He started to move himself out and the other gave a painful face. Then the bigger brunette shoved back and hit the bunch of nerves inside the body. Katsuya cried out in pleasure.

"Damn, puppy, you're really tight."

The puppy moaned as his spot got hit again, and again, and again.

It started to build a knot inside his stomach and he wanted to release. The big bad CEO who knew everything started to pump Katsuya's member, matching his own trusts.

"I'm coming! I-I…!" white seed splashed against both stomachs.

"Second time puppy… It's my turn next." He kissed the pink lips before the mutt could answer.

The shivering blonde just gave the brunette a look of pure bliss and then kissed back with more force than before.

They flipped around on the bed so Katsuya got on top. Still shivering from the heavy orgasm Katsuya held himself up with both hands on each side of Kaiba's head.

"Come on, ride me." He smirked and stroked the blonde's tuned abs. "Show me that the puppy is growing up."

Katsuya placed himself on Seto's hard member and burrowed himself to the others hilt. He threw his head backwards and started to ride up and down on the only thing that could satisfy him at that moment.

"Ngh… P-Puppy." Seto whispered and helped his lover up and down. Soon Kaiba turned them around again and pulled himself out.

"On all four." He commanded.

"What?!" Katsuya exclaimed.

"I want you, doggy-style."

Embarrassed Katsuya turned around and got on all four, Kaiba who couldn't restrain himself directly started to pound in to the smaller boy, grunting with every trust.

Bending down he turned the blonde's head and caught his lips in a forceful kiss.

"Faster!" Katsuya screamed when they parted and Seto happily obligated. Going as fast as they could and meeting each other with perfect rhythm, both reached their climax.

"SETO!"

"PUPPY!"

Panting he laid down beside each other and wrapped themselves with a blanket.

"Damn you, Kaiba…"

"What did I do now?"

"You fucked me!"

"Yeah, so?"

"No one dominates me!"

"Puppy, shut up. I do."

The younger shot up and stared down at the CEO. "Not even you!"

"I just did."

A short silence and Katsuya laid his head on Seto's chest.

"What now?"

Kaiba turned his head and looked down on the messy mop of blonde hair.

"What do you mean?"

The mop looked up in blue eyes.

"What happens now? Will we keep on fighting?"

Kaiba's expression was clean.

"We'll see what happens…"

Then suddenly the puppy was on the floor and looked up at a smirking CEO.

"KAIBA! YOU'RE BASTARD!"

______ **THE END**_______

Well, since it is my first fanfic ever I'll need the reviews and crictics. I want to get better you know!

Pliiiiiizzz!

M.


End file.
